winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Spirit of the World of Dreams
The Spirit of the World of Dreams (or the Forest Spirit) is a magical creature from the World of Dreams. She appears in World of Winx, debuting in "The Fall of the Queen". Overview The Spirit of the forest is a thick woodland located in the World of Dreams. The forest has a fairy energy which manifests in the form of the Spirit. She is the fairy form of the entire forest. Her voice sounds like many speaking slightly out of sync, as if it is coming from every tree in her forest. Appearance She bears a strong resemblance to the Ethereal Fairies, particularly the green one. She is slender with light green skin, turquoise lips and light forest green hair which floats above her head. Her eyes are a pale yellow with no irises or pupils and she wears an emerald green mask attached to a crown decorated with leaves. A veil like the ones worn by the selkies is attached to the crown and she wears a lacy, light green dress and a collar resembling the leafy canopy of a tree. Her wings are large and sparkling with a light green aura. Forest Spirit - WOW S2 Ending.jpg Personality Not much is known about her personality. After Tinkerbell attempted to corrupt her, she became suspicious and would trap anyone who entered her domain. She will help those who can prove to her they are against the queen. Pre-Series At an unknown point in time, Tinkerbell attempted to corrupt her but failed. World of Winx Seasons |-|Season 1= In "The Fall of the Queen", the Crocodile Man lures the Winx (minus Bloom) into her forest. Not knowing who they were, she changed her forest into an inescapable maze. No matter what they tried, the fairies could not escape. The spirit then attacked them with her vines but Flora used her powers to speak with the spirit. She let her see deep into her heart. Seeing her sincerity and good heart, the spirit materialized in her fairy form and opened the passage to Tinkerbell's lair. |-|Season 2= Magical Abilities The Spirit of the Forest has the power over nature. She can control the entire forest and change its layout instantly. She can change the woods into constantly shifting, changing maze from which none can ever escape. She has absolute control of the forest and not even Flora can overcome her hold over the woodlands. In Season 2, it is shown that the Winx's Onyrix powers were seemingly bestowed to them by the Spirit of the World of Dreams. Trivia *She is likely inspired by dryads who, according to Greek mythology, are wood nymphs who are linked to their forests and if the forest died, they would die with it. *Her appearance is similar to that of the Ethereal Fairies and of Daphne's nymph form. Category:World of Winx Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Creatures Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Spirits Category:Allies Category:Onyrix